Requiem
by tomzie
Summary: A normal thief of New York in the year 2043, being hit over the head with a devastating effect, these are the only things I remember and now, because I have lost all memories I had, I find myself having to go to extremes to find out who and what I really am.
1. As Darkness Falls

**As Darkness falls**

The city grew dim and the light began to fade, but that didn't stop me from jumping from roof to roof trying to escape the guys who were chasing me.  
"Get back here, you can't run anywhere!" The short guy in a black suit jumped over a wired fence I had just cleared  
"Come on like you can catch me, Ha you two would be better off fighting mice!" I looked back and smiled as they had only just bounded their way over the gab between the rooftops,  
"You can't go anywhere can you!" The tall thin guy next to the short one was right, I couldn't go anywhere but down, and that was a good 30 foot drop of the rooftop.  
"Now hand over the diamonds and we will let you go do your 'Thing' somewhere else" The tall guy started to walk slowly towards me, talking god knows what as he walked.  
"You two are so convinced I would just hand over these diamonds to you?" I edged my way to the side of the building hoping that the others we're here to help, but they weren't.  
"So it's either fall to your doom or give us the diamonds and go Scot-free choose which one you would like to have"  
I thought about it for a moment then caught a glimpse of the window shimmering against the light and decided what I would do.  
"I thank you gentlemen for your time but I have to run off now so, goodbye"  
With those last words I jumped off the edge of the building, caught on the ledge below and smashed through the window, I had done this before but not to this extent. I looked back at the window and saw nothing but a nice view, then my worst fear came true.  
"GET DOWN!" I swiveled on my foot to see who was talking and found myself surrounded by guards, I began to worry as I only had my throwing knives with me this time. I began my slow descent to the floor but realized what I could do, so as I got to my knees I pushed myself across the floor and slipped past two of the guards in front of me and dashed across the room, It was dark inside the building and without a hint of light it was the perfect opportunity to try out what I had learnt.  
I pulled my hood down further and hid in the shadows. From the shadows I slipped across to one of the beams and waited.  
"We need to find him he is our only chance of making our next mission possible." One of the guards sounded frustrated with himself so I let out a little laugh and jumped on his back, pinning him down to the ground and breaking his wrist in two places before hiding in the shadows again.  
"Come on get back here we won't hurt you" I thought about it and replied with a subtle hint,  
"I will come out only if you withdraw the bullets from those guns you have"  
"Fine, Come on put down your weapons and take out the bullets" As he said that, I showed myself to them and waited until I had all the weapons near me.  
"Ok what do you want my services for?"  
"We need your help for one of our missions, um Mr?"  
"Mr smith to you" My second name wasn't really smith but I used it if I didn't want to show too much about my self,  
"Ok Mr Smith, we need your help, now we intend on having your co-operation or we will have to use force."  
"No, why should I help you" I began to turn and run but I soon saw a bright white light and felt a heavy object hit the back of my head...

"Where...Where am I?" As I woke I noticed my knives were gone and I lost of all the items I had, but the most unusual thing was, was that my hood still hung over my eyes and my face was still unrecognizable.  
"Ah well rise and shine at last Tom" I responded slowly to the young girls voice,  
"Um...yeah...well how do you know who I am?"  
"Well there are five of us who know who you are and we are the ones who brought you here, well my guards did anyway, but we requested that your identity be hidden from them and everyone else in this facility"  
"Um...well thanks" I got up slowly and wandered around the bright white room, It was familiar to me but I didn't know how or why it was.  
"So are you going to let me out so I can kick your sorry little asses or do I have to break my way out?" I looked at the mirror and then the camera in the corner of the room, I smiled and stopped what I was doing.  
"Never a dull moment with you Tom is it" It was a boy who spoke this time, and every word he said felt as though he had said it before.  
"And who might you be?" I asked with a questioning tone in my voice but got no response from either one of them.  
"Wait... What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be with us and not kept like an animal, we need to talk to him personally to tell him what has happened" It was another girls voice, then two more joined in saying god knows what and all of a sudden it broke out into an argument. All I could do was snigger to myself but then I realized that it was my chance to escape.  
_Right I need to dismantle the camera and take the shard of glass and unlock the door, though I'm not sure how, but I guess I will figure that one out.  
_I began smashing the camera, still listening to the argument that was going on at the same time, Once I got the camera down and broke it, I grabbed the shard of glass with great caution and began to pick the lock. It took me several attempts on getting it to open fully but I managed it and with a slow look round the corner to make sure everything was clear, I was out of there...


	2. The Great Escape

**The Great Escape**

I snuck through the halls of the facility, though I had no idea on where I was going exactly, I knew I had to get out of whatever they had planned for me.  
I stopped, started to check what had just happened and then I began to walk slowly through the halls, behind me a door opened with such a force, that I could have sworn it was a giant stepping on the ground.  
I turned around and saw five people run out of the room, three of them were girls and the other two were boys, the next thing I heard was "Get Him he's..." and "Stop Him!", I span around and ran forwards with a bounce in my step to gather some speed, I turned a sharp corner nearly smashing into the side of the wall at the same time, ran forwards but I saw three guards blocking my path and five people coming up behind me, I had to do something and fast. I crouched, looked up towards the guards and spotted an overhead vent that I could climb into, I ran with all my might and bounded up the guard at the front, kicking him in the face as I leapt upwards and smashed through the vent, luckily I had enough room to crouch, so I began my journey through the venting system to find a way out.  
"Shit he got away. For fuck sake what were you thinking!" I turned and peaked through the massive hole in the bottom of the vent shaft, I looked on as I saw the front guard being grabbed by the neck and punched repeatedly in the stomach.  
"What was I supposed to do...Shoot him!" He had said enough for me to feel that I needed to help in what they were about to do, so I jumped down and grabbed the guy about the hit him, flipped him over my back and punched him in the face.  
"Get down!" I shouted at the boy as he was about to run away, but I was faster, I jumped over his back as he began to crouch and started to defend him. I was a blur to some of the guards and a slow-moving target to the professionals but I managed to get a couple of hits without being too aggressive, though I loved to fight I hated to kill and so I begun to close in on the guards behind me. the first guy attacked me with a flying fist that I easily dodged with my arm, I grabbed his arm, snapped it on my shoulder and drop kicked him in the stomach, The second guard had a shield, he ran forward and so did I, as I did I ran up the shield and behind him were three more guards waiting to attack, I turned, grabbed the shard of glass that had fallen off one of their masks and flung it toward the back of the guard with the shield, I got him first time.  
"Wait!" I turned and saw the girl again, though I recognized her face, I couldn't remember who she was.  
"Look, we don't mean you any harm but with what you have just done, if you continue the way you are, well..." She gestured at the masked person stood next to her.  
"Well...Looks like he might have a challenge on his hands because all of you are gonna pay for what you were doing to this boy" I turned and grabbed the next two guards and flung them behind me, followed by a few punches and a flying dropkick to the face, I finished them off quickly, I turned looked at the last guard who dropped his gun and shield , then ran for it in the opposite direction.  
"So that's the way you want to do it"

I looked behind me and saw the masked person running towards me with a sword in his left hand and a blade attached to his right wrist. I looked again for alternate routs out of the hallway but none were available and the vent was too high for me to jump without something to help me get up to it. I had to fight my way out of this.  
I ran towards him but as I did I slipped and smashed against him, knocking him flying out-of-the-way, though this time it was by accident I still had enough time to try get up and out of the hallway, but I was still dazed and the reinforcements pinned my down to the ground and took me away.  
I got dragged through the halls and into a dark room with a metal table. they placed me upon the table and left me there.

I looked up as the inspector arrived, The inspector growled and slammed his hands on the desk in front of me.  
"Who do you work for!" I shrugged a failing to notice the frustration in his face and stared at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. All my memories were a haze, there was not really much I could remember. All I knew was my name, birthday and a few other important details. The inspector looked frustrated, running a hand through his brown hair, his blue eyes looked tired and worn out. Well, this was the first inspector today, or at least I thought was still day, the man was sure to get fed up with all the questioning and was probably growing tired. I pulled against the cuffs that kept my hands behind the back of the chair and hissed slightly as they cut into the skin of my wrists. I banged my knee against the table hard and faked it hurting so much. I leant over and kept calling out before the inspector called in the medic and an officer, if I tried anything. The officer undid the cuffs and took them off my wrists slowly. The medic knelt in front of me and I hit him in the face with my knee, hard enough to knock him to the floor. I span around and pushed the officer against the wall and then punched the detective in the face before I brought his head down on my knee a few times, inevitably knocking him out. I then turned to the door to run and another few officers came down the hall. I ran back to the previous one and grabbed his taser off his belt along with his pistol and cartridges. I then ran back into the hallway and fired the taser at them. I got a few with it before they were on me. I then pulled out the pistol and fired four shots which were all instant kills. My head pounded as I did so but I shook it off as I took of, sprinting down the hallway towards the control room, this time I could not to get caught again.

I made it halfway before a SWAT team member caught me in his sight and fired two shots at me. I ducked behind a column and took deep breaths before I heard him reload and I rolled around the left of the column and fired a shot that hit him in-between the eyes. Blood poured down his forehead and on his nose as he gasped and eventually fell on the floor ceasing to move or breath. I rubbed my temples as the throbbing continued in my skull but once again I continued on my way to freedom. I moved to the door with my back pressed against it before I flung it open to see a woman stood over the monitors muttering something about guards crawling the place. I cocked the gun and she turned around slowly. She had her hair tied up tightly in a long pigtail and her brown eyes studied me before she cursed and turned back the monitors. She hit a button before she spoke into something I couldn't see. She spoke quietly but she said something about get away transport and traps being ready. I frowned at her and coughed slightly before I spoke.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" She rolled her eyes and placed a lollipop in her mouth before she typed something into the computer rapidly. It brought up a picture of me and my details but they were gone as soon as they came and replaced with a message reading 'DATA DELETED'. I pointed the gun at her head before I spoke again, almost shouting at her.  
"Again who are you?!" She just rose an eyebrow at me before she replied.  
"Very funny Tom. Next joke. Stop playing around and get serious." I gave her a confused look.  
"How do you know my name?" She stopped typing and turned around to face me.  
"You really don't know who I am...do you?" I frowned and pointed the gun at her head.  
"No I don't, now if you're getting me out, do it." She smirk as she hit a button next to the fitted keyboard making red lights start and alarms sound. I looked up and she kicked open the door.  
"Well let's go then." She then took off running down the hall and I followed her. She pulled out a small pistol and fired a few locks off a door before she bust it open and took off again, I followed close behind as she pushed through some double doors and into the night-time darkness. The stars shined bright up above as we ran towards a sports car with tinted windows and a couple of her power motor bikes. She spoke rapidly into the gadget in her ear and the car's door opened and another figure got on one motor bike gesturing for me to get on the other. The woman I'd just met jumped into the car while I jumped on the motor bike. I guess the driver pressed something because the facility exploded sending debris flying into the sky as the building collapsed in on itself and crumbled to the floor. The figure next to me lifted her visor and turned to face me while dodging cars.  
"I'm Kira. We figured you'd lose your memories after being hit over the head with the gun and the person you just met was Meghan, nice to have you on board again Tom." I frowned.  
"How do you all know my name!" She smiled.  
"We'll tell you when we get to our base."


	3. Searching For Answers

**Searching For Answers**

As I followed the group through the streets, Kira pulled up her visor again,  
"Right, we will take you to the safe house first and then to see the agent in charge" As Kira said that I noticed a black Pickup truck swerve round a corner and head towards us.  
"Kira we have company!" Kira backed off and rode behind me, but that didn't slow the pickup truck.  
"We need to get going and now!" Kira briefly spoke to a device in her ear and then said,  
"We will need your ability on evading capture Tom" I looked up at the road ahead and two more pickup trucks arrived and headed towards us.  
"Kira, follow me and get the rest of the group to turn left and go to the safe house"  
"Ok but what do you plan to do?" I didn't answer her question but I did give her a subtle hint about what I had planned.  
"Team, meet up at the safe house we will have to re-group there ok?" She waited for a response from them and then nodded to me to say it was ok.  
"Ok follow me!" I turned sharply to the right and smashed through a glass window, Kira still following behind me, I then got back on the street and ducked down a back ally, I looked back to see where the trucks had gone but I soon gave in looking as I couldn't see anything.  
"What do you have Planned?" Her voice was barely loud enough for me to hear,  
"Go straight on I will meet you on the other side" As she continued straight on I turned left and found that the pickup trucks were about to crash into me, but luck was on my side as I narrowly escaped the accident. I swerved left and then right to regain my balance and then took a sharp left, I continued my escape route and met Kira on the other side, But my luck had suddenly run out.  
I went straight past her as she started to follow but one f the three black trucks that were following smashed into her and then stopped, I assumed she got taken by whoever was chasing me so I continued to try to escape.

I turned left, but again I faced a black truck, I noticed a ramp I could use as the side of the road. I headed towards the black truck as it began to race towards me, I turned slightly right and flew up the ramp and over the wall, then my escape abruptly stopped as I crashed into the ground and flew over the handlebars of the motorbike.  
"Who's there, Who are you, come out now!" A boy in a black suit came out holding a pistol with both hands.  
"Wait, Lay down your gun I mean you no harm" I slowly walked towards the boy and as I came into the light his face began to ease.  
"Well, You sure know how to attract attention Tom but next time use the gate will you" He looked at me with a smile.  
"Who are you?" His face looked familiar but I didn't know his name and couldn't remember it even if I tried to.  
"Well, Meghan did say you suffered some sort of memory loss when you got caught by those 'Men In Black', I'm Lord smith but to you I am James and you my friend are just in time for tea." He escorted me inside, asked if I wanted my jacket taking off but I insisted on keeping it on but I agreed to pull my hood down from my head.  
As we walked through the halls of his mansion, I noticed each one we walked through had paintings, weaponry and ruins that I had never seen before.  
"Well here we are Tom" I looked into the room he had brought me to and inside was a huge crowd, and to my surprise no-one even noticed me being there until I walked inside the room, It all went very quiet and the rom began larger as the crowd began to make a path for me.  
"Is there something wrong James?" I whispered so no-one but James could hear,  
"Well yes and no"  
"Well what's the Yes part then?"  
"Ok, you are supposedly missing and here you are now"  
"What's the No part?"  
You are the most important person here" With that he stood up and announced My arrival.  
"Master Hardy Is Here!" WIth those words the crowd began to cheer and shout my name and the night continued as normal.

Later on in the night I slipped away and asked james why I was the most important person in the Party,  
"Ah well, you my friend are of a certain type of people, you are an agent, but you were found out and lost all your memory, you became a thief to create a new life for yourself, You are only fifteen Tom, and you managed so well on your own."  
"I don't believe you, James Tell me the truth." I looked at him and he noticed that I wasn't messing around.  
"Fine but not here, come with me, we can speak about this in my secret library." We walked through many halls to get to a bookshelf which turned out to turn and take us into the secret library.  
"Right sit yourself down Tom." He gestured to a seat next to him.  
"Tom, you are a thief and always have been, but recently an agency discovered something about you. They discovered that you are not only a thief, But you are a prince, To be precise you are part of the prince of thieves from Italy who worked for the Italian King, but something happened, and only two of the thieves are left, One would be you and the other is a good friend of your's who lives in russia now, The king, before he died two years ago he requested everything that he had everything, even his empire go to his most trusty thief, You. This is a lot to take in I know but you need to understand that, no matter what you do they will find you and if they find you, unless you give everything to them, they will kill you. Now luckily for you an alliances set up all over the world to protect the two of you. This system links you and your friend to everyone in the world and means you get protection no matter where you go."  
"But what about Meghan and the rest of the group?"  
"I will let them tell you themselves who they are and why they protect you." He gestured to a shadow as the side of the library and one by one each member of the group I had met walked out.  
"Tom, We wanted to tell you but we swore to secrecy unless the agency came after you." Meghan began speaking very carefully at first.  
"Well now's your chance because if you don't, I will hand myself over to them"  
"Ok, first off, there are seven of us, Kira,Me,Luke,Annabel,Klaudia,Evan and Isabella, We got assigned to you as Personal Protection, We have a secret organisation within our Alliance It's a good organization but we are still working on the name, probably Hive or something but anyway Kira is a weapons expert, I'm the brains of the operations, and your advisor, Luke is also a weapons expert but does engineering as well, Annabel is Lookout, Klaudia is an advisor as well, and Evan and Isabella are technical support for us." I looked round to see if anyone was near and then very discreetly showed them the tattoo on my arm.  
"Enough of the lying, I know this symbol means something and I know you have seen it now tell me, what is it"  
"oh go, I never thought I'd see that again, James go get the cloak" I watched as James went into the darkness to fetch the item Meghan had asked for, I waited until he got back and noticed the black cloak he carried.  
"somethings have been kept from you, some secrets you have to find out, and your memory may come back once you know who you are, what we have told you is not a lie, but that tattoo originates from russia and both you and your friend, if you remember him, have it."  
"So who am I then, or do I need to find that out, because all I remember is that I have lived here all my life"  
"That you have Tom, But your heritage is not from here and that's why these people are after you"


	4. Mother Russia

**Mother Russia**

Meghan handed me the long cloak and sighed.  
"I honestly thought I'd never see that mark again, but here I am again." She then turned on her heel and grabbed her jacket from a rack holding everyone else's. She slipped it on and clicked.  
"Right then guys we've got a lot of work to do to try to help Tom get his memories back so let's try our best to think of ways to trigger them." She then gave out everyone's coat and threw me an ear piece. "You're going to need that." I fitted the small device into my ear and Meghan pressed a button on her's and tested everyone's before Luke led the way out of the door and everyone filed into the small corridor. Klaudia turned to Meghan.  
"Just what things would help him regain his memories do you think?" Meghan shrugged slightly.  
"I don't know exactly but maybe items that might remind him of missions he went on?" Klaudia nodded and relayed  
the idea to the rest. Meghan walked over to me and smiled.  
"You're going to have to be patient with all this for a while, just until you remember the most important things." I nodded.  
"Sure, but how long will it take." Luke came to my other side.

"It's hard to say, it depends on what triggers what and what that memory is." I nodded thoughtfully and Meghan walked past with her jacket emblem visible. The emblem read 'ARC' and had a logo. My head began to fuzz and ache as someone spoke in my head.  
'It was my father's jacket, it's the last thing I have from him before he...'  
My head span and the room as well. I could see Luke shaking my shoulder before everything went black as I fell...

I sat on a plane with very little leg room on my way to Moscow in Russia before a large bang sounded through the cabin. A gunshot maybe? I stood to see a few people dressed in complete black with a familiar logo printed on the tops. The Agency. A man held a flight attendant at gun point and the woman cried with fat tears rolling down her cheeks before the man grunted and pulled the trigger on his hand pistol. The woman ceased to struggle as her eyes glazed over as death spread through her body. The man threw her on the carpeted floor where crimson liquid seeped from her head and stained the floor beneath. A woman screamed and a young man threw up from the site. The agency's man cocked the gun again and grabbed a small child from his mother's lap. He held him tightly and smirked as he saw me stand. I tensed in preparation and the man threw the child back to his terrified mother. He stepped over the flight attendant's body and stood a few feet away from me. He then laughed out loud, his laughter bouncing off the metal shell of the plane. I tensed my legs and ready the hidden blade near my wrist before I flung myself at him, inevitably knocking him to the floor under me. I plunged the blade into his neck and a small gasped escaped his lungs and the rest of the passengers looked horrified at what I had just done. Blood seeped from the stab wound, which was an instant kill, on the carpet beneath my feet. his goons then ran at me with some speed, one with a revolver not very cleverly hidden in his sleeve. The first one ran at me with some knuckle dusters which were easily dispatched before I grabbed him in a neck lock and twisted his neck hearing a satisfying crack emanate in the room. He fell to the floor with the other when the last goon ran at me and tried to shoot me in the knee caps. This was easily avoided as I grabbed his elbow and wrist before twisting it behind his back and punching the joint and with another crack his arm get broken. he howled in pain before I drew a blade and sliced along the artery in his neck. He made some strange gargling noises as he coughed up blood and it dribbled down his chin. He eventually fell quiet and I let him go and fall into a pool of his own blood. Suddenly the plane shook and rumbled. I ran to a window to see one of the engines had bust and a thick cloud of grey smoke rose from it. I cursed under my breath before the plane was thrust downwards and fast. Snow became visible out of the windows as we kept falling to earth.

The plane crashed and few people survived the large collision with the earth's ground. I stumbled slightly as I jumped out of the gaping hole in the side of the plane's metal structure. I looked back to see one of the wings come falling and smash into the fallen plane. Who ever survived was now probably dead. I cursed and shook my head at the burning wreckage. They were all innocent people and yet, all that had to happen to them. I walked a little further with a snow battering against my clothes and the winds blowing at my skin before I determined I was in the snowy wastelands of Russia, but nowhere near Moscow. I sighed and rubbed my hands together before I saw what looked as if it was a huge warehouse of some kind. I walked closer only to see a few guards outside smoking cigars and laughing while speaking in rapid Russian. I stayed low and waited for them to go back inside. They spoke for a while before stubbing out their cigars on the warehouse wall and then going back inside rubbing their hands together to try to warm them up again. A buzzing in my pocket startled me and I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I woman's voice answered.  
"Go in and kill the leader of the house." She spoke with little emotion and I raised an eyebrow on the other side.  
"Why should I" She cut me off.  
"Just do I see you inside." She then hung up and the line went dead. I sighed and then proceeded inside through a window that was open higher up.  
I stayed to the shadows before someone touched my shoulder. I didn't turn and the girl spoke.  
"Agent Meghan I got told to come here to aid you. There are two other agents in the building as well. We will help you as much as we can. We've located his office and it up there." Meghan pointed to the window above us and smiled,"Good luck Tom, we will take care of the guards, we've set up traps on the doors, just get into that office through the window and we will keep the guards out." I nodded and then took off up the stairs. She casually drew out her pistol and unwrapped a lollipop before she said something into a device and ran off firing a few shots to run the guards away. I got to the top of the stairs and another girl stood there with a button in her hand. She smiled and nodded to the window while she ate a piece of chocolate.  
"He's in there we'll keep the guards out with good old electricity." I nodded and another girl ran around the corner.

"Meghan said that I had to set the traps, as some guards have caught on." The other nodded and pressed the button cutting the power and sending it to the traps. I continued on my way and swung from a chain and pushed my feet against the window before I swung back and smashed through the thin glass window. The man in the office flinched and his eyes widened, but his reflexes failed him as my blade and I were upon him.  
I awoke with a start and I saw everyone crowded above me. Meghan smiled.  
"He just remembered something." I nodded and rubbed my eyes slightly. Annabel looked puzzled.  
"What was it?" I frowned slightly not liking it. i turned to Meghan, Klaudia and Kira.  
"Remember the mission in Russia?" They nodded at me," Well it was when the plane crashed and how I took out that boss in the office." Kira nodded.  
"Oh yeah and we set those traps for those guards on the doors." I nodded holding my head.  
"Yeah...that one."

"What do we do now then?" I grabbed the back of the chair as I pulled myself up from the floor, I looked around and saw everyone thinking of the same thing.  
"looks like we will have to travel to Moscow and see what is there" Meghan grabbed my arm and pulled me to one side.  
"I need to tell you something Tom..." she got cut short by luke,  
"we need to get going if we are to get to Moscow in time" Luke grabbed my jacket that Meghan had just given me,  
"Let's go"  
"Meghan can this wait until we reach Moscow?" I looked back at her and then ran after Luke.


	5. Kicking Ass and Getting Paid

**Kicking Ass and Getting Paid**

"Meghan before we get going to the Airport, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I looked at her with questioning eyes,  
"Oh I wanted to tell you that..." Meghan got cut short again,  
"Tom we need to get going now ok?" Luke and the rest of the group were getting impatient.  
"Ok I will be out right away" I turned back to Meghan,  
"Can this wait until we are on the plane?" She nodded in reply.  
I ran out to meet the rest of the group and began to pack my things into the boot of the car, I jumped on the motorbike and waited until everyone was ready, then we set off to Russia.  
We went flying through the streets towards the Airport, as we did I looked back on what had happened that night Kira got took. _I could have done something to help her, but I decided not too, It was my fault._I snapped from my thoughts as I nearly crashed into a car heading straight towards me, I swerved and got myself together.  
"Hey you ok Tom?" Meghan saw what had happened and spoke through the radio,  
"Oh yeah sorry I drifted with my thoughts than"  
"just stick with us and we will..." Meghan got cut short by luke who said,  
"Tom Look Out!" I looked up and saw a black truck heading my direction, I swerved but I never cleared the gap between me and the truck, I flew up into the air and landed on the bed of the truck, which carried on driving.  
"Go I will find a way to get back to you!" I grabbed a bar that was on the back of the truck and found myself trapped inside a container, I looked at the bar, looked at the wall and chucked the bar down, realising I had no chance of getting out and then something clicked inside my head. I turned and saw a huge symbol behind me, It was the same symbol that was on the bonnets of the cars that took Kira. _They Caught me, I need to escape and Fast!_

I sat down and tried to think of how I could get out, then realized I had my knifes back again, I ran forwards to the back of the truck, ran up the back of it, stuck my knife into the back part of the truck and fell off.  
I ran back as far as I could, then ran up the back of the truck again, jumped on the knife I had stuck inside the metal and cleared the back of the truck.I landed with a roll, this was to break my fall as much as it was to make sure I didn't hurt myself.  
I grabbed My phone from my pocket and rang Meghan.  
"Meghan Pick me up on 31st street I'm free but I need to tell you what happened that night!" I began to run to 31st street and from 31st street, Meghan would pick me up and take us all to the airport and from there, Russia.

It was around lunch Meghan picked me up, I got in the car with her and we began the three-hour journey to the airport.  
"What did you want to tell me anyway Meghan?" I began to relax in the back of the car.  
"Oh...well I was doing some research on you, and found this" she handed me a piece of paper.  
"What's this?",  
"that is your family tree, I've circled the ones of interest." I looked at the piece of paper and saw she had circled three people, Me, My mother by the looks of things and one other person.  
"Who is this?" I pointed to the black pen scribble that was on the piece of paper,  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"yeah... Meghan what are you hiding from me?"  
"Well I'm your..." She got cut short by a loud bang from behind us. I looked behind us and saw a black truck with three other trucks following it,  
"I think they found us, We need to get moving faster than we first thought"  
I looked at the other side of the road and saw a single truck plowing through traffic like it was snow, It looked as if it had armor on it and had guns pointing out of it.  
"Duck!" As we all bent down towards the bottom of the car, bullets flew through the windows and shattered glass was everywhere.  
"KEEP GOING!" I had to shout above all the noise, I grabbed a gun from behind me and Meghan grabbed one from by her feet and we pointed them out the windows, firing the shots towards the cars as we flew down the highway.  
"We need to take out the wheels" Meghan was right, we needed to take out the wheels for us to survive.  
I looked down the sights of my gun and fired a few bullets, Popping the front two tires and injuring the driver, the next thing I saw was the front car swerve, roll and go up in flames. The two cars behind it smashed through it and continued pursuit.  
"FUCK WE NEED TO GET TO THIS GOD DAM AIRPORT!" I could barely hear Meghan voice above the noise and she was already shouting her head off.  
"How much longer?" I looked at the driver and his reply was  
"I think maybe a couple of miles now, given we were only going sixty and now were going like one-fifty, this three-hour journey just turned into a forty-five minute one.  
I turned to see what was behind us and the two black trucks chasing us had backed off a little,  
"What are they planning" I looked to the left and saw what the truck on the other side of the road was doing,  
"We need to move and quickly, I don't know what they are doing but I don't want to-be there when It happens" I began speaking with the driver for any other routes we could take and then suddenly.  
"LOOK OUT!" Meghan grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her.  
"GET THE PARACHUTES!" I turned, grabbed them off the back of the seat and gave one to the driver and one to Meghan.  
"HERE WE GO!" We raced forwards towards the sharp bend, we flew off the edge and jumped out the car, we deployed our parachutes and gently drifted down to the gates below. where we got greeted by a familiar face...


	6. Hit The Ground Running

**Hit The Ground Running**

"well don't you know how to make a good entry Tom" I smiled as I landed, I got my gear of and greeted My friend with a big hug.  
"Who is this Tom?" Meghan wasn't too sure about how I greeted him but she knew that if I trusted him, then she should too.  
"This Meghan is a very old friend of mine, I remember him because I never forgot his face, Meghan I would like you to meet Alexander."  
"That is bull Tom, He ain't Alexander, I fell in love with Alexander..." She got cut short by Alexander,  
"When we flew to the alps in France and went skiing"  
"Holy Shit it is you Alexander." Her face lit up as she finally saw her true love again.  
"Right if we have finished with the romantics, can we please continue to the chopper". I started through the fence but Alex grabbed my shirt and turned me around.  
"I think we might have some company" Alex started to run towards the chopper, I followed close behind with Meghan,  
"Alexander, We hope you stop there my boy!" I turned to see five agents stood with pistols in their hands, pointing them towards us.  
"Why would I do that? You want Tom not me, But I won't sacrifice him to keep myself safe" I looked at Alexander amazed, we span round and resumed running towards the chopper, the next few minutes were terrifying.  
"GET THEM!" I looked around and out of nowhere thousands of creatures ran after us, we ran as fast as we could.  
"Come on we are nearly there!" I jumped forwards and landed inside the back of the chopper, Alex and Meghan were struggling to get inside.  
"Get us out of here now!" Alex grabbed the controls and handed us pistols from inside the cockpit. We started to fire bullets at the Creatures that were chasing us.  
Finally after twenty minutes of hoping we would get out alive, we got airborne and flew away.

"Thank you Alex, I can not thank you enough for this" I patted Alex on the shoulder,  
"Anything for my little br..."  
"For your little what?" I looked at him quizzically, but he never answered so I left it. When we finally landed and met up with the rest of our team, I felt light-headed, suddenly all I could see was blackness...

"Right Boys we are about to really test our abilities now" Sargent Alexander Blake grabbed the nearest gun and made his way to the edge of the chopper. We were making our way through German territory, It was 2032 and I got told to make my way through the territory and assassinate the leader of a rebel group, however, something went wrong in the planning, the information leaked out about our plans to send someone in to kill their leader, then suddenly thousands of Germans had decided to join the group and cause a war.  
"Jay, your up first, When we land I need you to protect Tom, Create a diversion for him so he can make his way through the lines, Next is Yuri, I want you to take out the snipers, this will enable some coverage for Tom and us at the same time Finally is you Tom, once these have done their jobs and once your safely inside their camp, I want you to kill the son of a bitch who started this war, It is important that you do not, I repeat, DO NOT! get caught or we're screwed".  
I looked out on the battle field and noticed an odd sight, instead of people running towards the German Army, they were running away from them, then I heard Alex shout "UP! GET UP IN THE AIR! THE CYBORGS ARE COMING!" we jolted up into the air and flew forwards.  
"Right change of plan, Don't bother with the distractions, I think they have that covered for us. You two are gonna help Tom do his job as an assassin. CLEAR?!"  
"SIR YES SIR!" I grabbed the knife that was laying on my lap, crawled to the edge of the chopper, then when Alex told me it was drop time, I jumped.

After about a minute I pulled the cord on my parachute, landed a rough landing on the ground, then bolted sideways to a rock so I could hide from the Cyborg running towards the fleeing troops.  
"Right are you ready?" Yuri nodded in confirmation and jay just sat behind him,  
"Right, Let's Go!" I started walking slowly toward the cyborg bunker, I stepped out on the battle field, but then immediately regretted it, I walked about five feet, then a cyborg noticed me, he started running towards me, though he was fast, I was faster and I remembered that the 3000 models on the cyborgs can't turn fast.  
"Come on before he realizes we are not in front of him"  
We made our way up on the bunkers, jumping from bunker to bunker, trying not to-be seen by the guards below.  
"ok we have to go through that building and kill the leader, if you find any survivors, save them and take them back to the chopper, split up and find any survivors ok?"  
"Ok!" I climbed down from the top of the bunker and made my way through the compound, got to the building the leader was, I cautiously walked up the stair, making sure I wasn't seen by the guards and when I looked through the door, I saw a blond-haired girl laid in a corner.  
"Found a survivor have we?!" I turned to see who was speaking, then saw it was the leader of the Rebel army.  
"I have you now, you little pest, it cost me 15 men and several hours to get that cyborg to stop running." I turned toward the door ready to smash my way through, but never got close, I felt a large crack against my head then all I could see was blackness...

"I think he is coming back round now" Meghan helped me up from the ground,  
"How long was I out for? oh and I remembered something"  
"You were out for at least 2 hours, and what did you remember?" I looked around then found a seat next to Meghan, I looked down at the ground then fainted again...

"Uh...What the..." I got cut short, extremely fast, by a girl in the corner,  
"Tom! oh thank god, I thought I would never see you again" I looked at her confused,  
"You won't remember me, I'm your sister!" I still looked confused, but I remembered my mum saying that I had a sister, but she got kidnapped.  
"Who are you? and how the hell do you know me?"  
"It's me Meghan! come on I know a way out!" I followed Meghan down a hallway, she led me on to a set off doors and finally through them was the darkness of night, we soon made our way back to the chopper.  
"Only one survivor? well we better get going" On the flight back I drifted into a waking dream...

"TOM!" I woke with a startle, I found myself face down in the dirt, I picked myself up and turned to face Meghan,  
"What is it? what have you remembered?" I grabbed her hand and knelt,  
"Meghan, your my sister and I didn't even know" I started to cry, Meghan never kept secrets from me but this was a big one.  
"Tom I wanted to tell you but..."  
"BUT! save it, I trusted you but you failed me" I walked to the edge of the dirt track, I grabbed my coat and made way for the hills.  
"Tom I'm sorry, Don't leave, PLEASE!" I blanked out her pleads for me to come back and made my way to where ever I was to end up.


	7. A Word To The Wise

**A Word To The Wise**

Without thinking too much I continued walking off of the dusty road, down the embankment and ran across the road, I needed to get away from Meghan, Klaudia, Luke, Annabel, Evan and Isabella, though if I could I would get away from Kira too but she, as far as we knew, got kidnapped.  
As I continued down the street, I noticed that a black car had followed me ever since I got into the town, I looked behind me then saw the hood ornament and instantly knew who it was. I made a dash for the closest roof, glanced behind me and saw two rather fast looking female figures get out and pursue me, I jumped forwards, grabbed a metal bar that hung low, flew up and landed on a set of beams, but I had no time to waste as I saw the female figures gain on me, and fast.  
I saw a Ladder at the end of the beams, ran up it and got on to the roof of the buildings, but it was hard work with a leather jacket on my back, so I ditched it. As I ran i noticed that the gaps became bigger slightly, so it was even harder for me to get away from the pursuing couple.  
"hold it right there Tom, Don't move or we blow your little friend to pieces" I hesitated, looked back and saw a video feed of Kira down in the car  
"What do you want!" I looked down at the floor below, It couldn't have been more than twenty feet down.  
"What do we want, we want you Tom, You are the most valuable person in this country and everyone is needing you for something, but our company sent us two out for a little chat before you make your mind up, and if you don't remember our company, maybe this will help, remember the multiple trucks that chased you in New York, that one that retrieved your friend, Kira? was it? ye well we work for them basically, and that little tattoo of your's yeah, it relates to a similar cause of justice called La Gilda dei ladri or the Guild of thieves.  
"Ok and what do you need me for?" I began to edge backward toward the side of the building, below there were few bins but a large pile of bin bags,  
"Well, there is one person of importance who really likes you, she loves you in fact and wants to know if you can get something for her and in return, you get her hand in marriage"  
"well thank you for the lovely offer but..." I flew back with a large jump "Se YA!"

I landed on the pile of bin bags about twenty feet below but I never got further than ten feet before the chase began again, I ducked down alleyways, flew past cop cars that all of a sudden decided to chase me as well, I then remembered something, As I span back to look at the women chasing me, I remembered who they were, they worked in the lab that my team blew up, they found me, and chased us through all the terrain we faced, But there was something else, something more important, I had seen them somewhere before, Possibly even worked with them.  
"Right, now I can have some fun beating the shit out of you and those cops behind you"  
"Those ain't cops, they're our backup and we don't fight, they do" I saw about ten maybe fifteen people group around me, Now was the time to face them and show them who they were dealing with.  
As the first person began his decent on me, I flew towards him with tremendous speed and kicked him in the ribs, then punched him in the face and sent him flying backward, then the rest of them descended on me, I began to realize that I was in big trouble.  
"Wait!" I recognized the voice, but I never thought that then next thing to happen, would actually do so,  
"Let me handle this," Kira appeared from behind everyone, and then I realized I was wrong about everything, she wasn't being kidnapped, she got picked up from the chase so no-one from their company would get hurt in the crash.  
"What the fuck are you doing, Come on let's go Kira...Kira?!"  
"No, these people work for me, and you my friend are coming with me to do this job, Oh and if you do, you will get my hand in marriage, and your little friends will be able to join us"  
she spoke in a low tone to one of the men, then suddenly I got surrounded and everything turned black...

"RIGHT! GET ONTO THE ROOF OF THAT TRUCK AND DISTRACT THE DRIVER, I WILL GET THE PRISONERS OUT OF THE BACK!" It was windy, we were on the freeway making a rescue mission for a bunch of kids, they got kidnapped by the rebel army and forced to work in the camps, we had to get them out, and fast.  
"SIR?" I looked to see who was speaking, It was privet Sullivan,  
"WHAT IS IT SIS!" I looked at her, I grabbed hold of the rope that connected the two trucks together, and began to shuffle towards the edge of our truck,  
"I THINK WE HAVE LESS TIME THEN WE FIRST THOUGHT"  
"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!" she grabbed my head and turned it toward the two tunnels that were fast approaching, I had to get across fast. I began to shuffle across making sure that I kept my balance, I got on to the second truck but I didn't have time to move my self around for the tunnels came faster than first thought, I heard a noise at the other side of the truck, I realized I could crouch down until the space opened above me, I saw a figure clamber out of the hatch on the roof of the cabin, then crouching, made its way towards me.  
The space opened out as the tunnel ended and there I stood on the top of a truck, being faced with an inevitable fight going about ninety miles an hour down a freeway, It felt as though it was just yesterday I was an everyday thief from New York city, now being offered a job, I work for an agency that has me as a special agent.

"So you are the famous Tom I keep hearing about, or is it Captain Sullivan?"  
"And you are?"  
"Me, oh you can call me Ninja, though I preferred to-be called the shadow" I looked at him very closely, he wore a tight suit, jet black and he carried two samurai swords,  
"I see you are fit for a fight aren't you Tom?" I only had a throwing knife and one samurai sword on me, but usually I carry three throwing knives, two swords and a gun for when I needed them,  
"Bring it on" We flew into each other, matching each others moves with tremendous speed, I grabbed my sword,  
"You taught me well didn't you, but then again, no-one could beat you, though I came close to killing you several times"  
"I know who you are now, as there has been only one person I taught how to beat me, I also taught him my moves of deception and fighting, he was the greatest warrior, so tell me Brother, how is it being a Ninja?"  
"Well Tom, I see you and sister there have gotten yourself into a fight, she has tow people, you have one, though I could easily beat both of you"  
"Bull shit!" I looked over to the other truck, and found that meg had already chucked both the guys from the truck, and was now running toward me at full pace,  
"Let's find out" as she landed Shadow began his decent,  
"Back to Back!" we turned and then began defending our selves against him as he flipped and jumped over us, I caught him several times off guard but meg was taking a beating, so I grabbed her, shoved her aside then began the battle against shadow on my own, I matched his every move, landing the very slightest of punches to his ribs, he caught me twice round the face but that was the only time he managed it, behind me Meg scrambled for her gun, but her focus was off and she struggled to see who was who in the dim light, so I showed her who was who, I ripped off Shadows mask, stabbed at him twice then jumped, back flipped and stuck the sword into the side of the truck, seconds after I heard five loud gunshots, then a bang on the roof, I pulled myself up, to see a blood spattered Meg, and the wounded body of my brother,  
"Sis never had a good aim, which is lucky,Tom, I'm sorry but I had to, they have Isabel, they said they would kill her if I didn't kill you"  
"Do not worry, as soon as we get Isabel back, we shall make our way home, now come on let's get these kids out, and on to our truck"  
as the sun rose, we grabbed each child and cautiously transferred them to the other truck, as soon as the last child made their way across, and we had gotten across, I realized something, the worst was not over, I heard a ticking from the other truck, then an explosion occurred, but, the smoke that came out of it, flew into the passing vehicles and began devouring them, Acid smoke had began to form!  
I signaled to the driver to stop, as we did, we watched in horror as the smoke killed thousands and destroyed the vehicles,  
"Let's get out of here"

"Finally he's coming round, what did you do hit him over the head with a wrench?" I slowly began to regain consciousness, I looked up, then back down, and finally stood on my feet,  
"SO, you decide to fool us, then kidnap me and then make me work for you?  
"Is it that clear, thought it would have been a bit harder than that for you Tom, I mean you are not the brightest of people"  
they began walking, shoving me forward until we reached a black door,  
"Right, rest for the night but if you try anything, then we will kill you, understood?"  
"Ok" I slowly stumbled into the room, fell on to the bed then fell asleep, and into my waking dreams I went.


	8. Without A Trace

**Without A Trace**

"What should we do Alex? Meg looked at her beloved in such a questionable manner, she couldn't believe that her brother had decided to go off by himself,  
"I don't know Meg, I watched him walk away just as you did" as the group of seven continued their journey, they spotted five people at the side of the road,  
"Hey you need a hand there?" Luke jumped out, grabbed the repair kit and made his way over to the group,  
"Hey how are you, thought we would never see another living soul, we've been stuck for days, so what's your name?"  
"Mine, Luke, those in the car are Annabel, Meg, Klaudia, Evan, Isabella and Alexander, what about you, what's yours?"  
"Well, I can hardly believe it, Luke Smith, Annabel Smith, Meghan Sullivan, Klaudia McKenzie, Evan Wright, Isabella Rosalinda and Alexander Blake god dam I thought you were dead after 2029"  
"Well you look like Tom's older brother, Miles Hardy, Introduce us to the rest of your team"  
"Well, there is James Harvey, Jacob Floyd, but don't call him Jacob, call him jay I don't know why, but he prefers that, and I almost forgot Yuri, Though we don't know his last name, he never told us and..." Miles got cut short by Isabella,  
"It's my sister Isabel Rosalinda" Isabella jumped out of the second car, and hugged her sister,  
"It's been..."  
"so long I know but..."  
"We never saw each other yet..."  
"We know so much about each other" Luke and miles looked at each other,  
"Do they always, finish each others sentences?"  
"I don't know, this is the first time she has talked during the trip, we were looking for my brother Tom?, I know who you guys are but where is he, ain't he supposed to-be with you?"  
"He found out Miles" Meg jumped from the first car,  
"He found out that he had no parents and that he got adopted by us"  
"How did he find out?" Miles moved closer to speak with Meg,  
"Flash backs, and everything else, but there is one thing" Meg sighed and looked down toward the town below,  
"What?" Miles took Meg to the side, this enabled them to keep privacy between them, and allow them space from the now, eleven strong group,  
"Well, In New York, as he carried out a theft, he got caught, but the crack to the skull he sustained, well he lost all his memory, apart from his birthday, mothers name, and other slight details like that, these flashback he has had, well he began remembering things he shouldn't have, Like how I'm his adopted sister, though he thinks I'm his real sister and that he has a younger brother called Shadow, which by my account might be you"  
"So He knows he got adopted, but doesn't know his parents are still alive, and that your his adopted sister, and I'm his real brother who is older than him?"  
"Yeah, I'm afraid so, but there has been a slight problem let's say" Miles gestured for Meg to continue,  
"Well when he found out I was his sister, he kind of stormed away and I saw him head down to that town down there but haven't seen him since, and it's been several hours"  
"Well this is not good, does he know about the guild of thieves?" Meg shook her head,  
"Good, he can not find out about that yet, his memories are disoriented and his mind-set, disrupted, meaning if he finds out things in the wrong order, well he might just forget everything, even his own name, age, and details like that"  
"Let's start by looking in the town below ok, If he is there, we will find him and be on our way to Russia" Meg strode back to the team and spoke,  
"Right, Luke you stay here and help Yuri fix the car, the rest of you follow me, we will be looking for Tom, down in the town down there ok" Miles took over from where Meg left off  
"Right, My team, we are now with Meg's so me and Meg are now in charge of both teams, any questions you come to us and we shall do our best to help, let's go" As Meg, Annabel, Klaudia, Alex, Miles, Jay, James, Evan, Isabella and Isabel made their way down to the town below them, Luke and Yuri decided to watch them from up on the hill, this would allow them to spot Tom...

"Right, Luke, Yuri and Miles keep watch for the guards, if any come into sight, kill straight away, I will cover the entrances and Meg, Annabel and the rest of the team can cover the side entrances, Let's go" The night was cold, blistering fingers were the highlight of their day and the fact was, they couldn't go anywhere, they got surrounded by the German forces and once again I had to fish them out with a distraction.  
"God I hope Tom can make it, he is our only chance of actually getting out of here alive" I jumped down from the rooftop on the other side of the street, choked one of the guards, stole his uniform and began to parade around in it, It was a good job I knew German, as the guards looked at me with suspicious glances, but as soon as I spoke, decided that I was one of them.  
"Where is he?" Miles looked out the window, the spotted me parading through the square of the town,  
"For fuck sake Tom, stop fucking about and come get us, stupid son of a bitch" Miles crouched back down under the window,  
"What is it?" Meg took only slight interest in what I was doing to save their asses,  
"Tom the fucking idiot, he has now decided to fuck about as one of them, but he does it well so he is ok for that, just better hope he don't fuck his plan up" they all waited patiently, as I took a detour around the corner, then spoke to the guards, telling them I needed to go to the bathroom, which was a hell of a lot harder that I first realized when they started laughing their heads off, and when they repeated what I said back to me, I realized I had said I need to go fuck a chicken, so I turned to them, swore at myself had a laugh with them, then said what I originally wanted to say, this time I got it correct, and so off I went.  
"hey come in...Miles do you copy...Miles?"  
"Yeah I'm here you stupid bastard, what do you want?"  
"When I say now, start firing at the guards ok?  
"Are you fucking mental, we'll get ourselves killed you stupid cunt!"  
"No, when you do, I will pick them off from behind, this way I don't get found out and hung, and you guys can escape easier"  
"Fine, just tell me when" The line went dead as I made my way to my post, then I whispered to the guard next to me, saying 'I think they are escaping through the back, take some of your men and go check it out" as he shouted some of his men to follow him I contacted Miles,  
"Some of them are coming to the back entrance, I sent them there so you can kill them off and steal their uniforms, there are only about five of them, so some of you stay behind and fire at the guards out front ok"  
"Copy that Tom, are you ready?"  
"Let's do this, Oh but first, I'm not shooting at them yet, I'll fire at you for a bit, but I will try not to kill any of you guys"  
"Fine, Let's rock and roll!" as Miles finished his sentence, gunshots started flying through the glass of the windows, Miles and the team were in,  
"schießen!" I heard on of the guards say, Meaning Fire in German.  
This was now the time to disappear without a trace...


	9. Lost And Found

**Lost And Found**

as the day wore on, the team strode forward to try find Tom, they knew he had to-be in this town somewhere, but Meg knew that it would be a far-fetched dream if he was to join back in with the group.  
"Miles come look at this" as Meg gestured toward Miles to join her, she picked up a silk piece of cloth, and recognized it from the cloak she gave Tom, when he found out about the protection agency,  
"It's Tom's cloak, or at least part of it, this must have torn off, but it wouldn't do that unless..."  
"Unless what?" Miles looked about, saw several footsteps receding and then returning to a point of origin,  
"Meg come look at this, these must have been either Tom's footprints or..." He looked around the area, then saw a lighter patch of road,  
"A car got parked here, but by the looks of things, it only stayed a short while, the tire tracks are still fresh, only a couple of hours old maybe?" they both looked at each other with quizzical looks upon their faces,  
"Why would a car only stay for a short time?" Meg suddenly realized something that she thought could not have happened,  
"The night Kira got kidnapped..." she got cut short by Miles,  
"What!, Kira McCoy got kidnapped?" Miles started to pace back and forth,  
"Yes, anyway, the trucks had rough tires but I noticed, as we took a detour, that there was a car there too, it had slick tires and left almost no trace of tire marks, what if this is the same car?" They both looked at the tire marks, and as soon as Miles rubbed his hand against one of them, it seemed to just disappear.  
"What sort of car are we looking for Meg?" Miles stood closer to her now, looking slightly concerned,  
"Well, if I am right, and I usually am, a Black Dodge challenger, probably somewhere in the middle of the 70's and 80's era?"  
"You got all that from tire marks?" Meg looked at him with a smirk,  
"No you stupid bastard, there was a guy in the pub who saw it leave here with three people in it, but came with only two, said there was something strange about the car"  
Miles and Meg walked back from the tire tracks, to the team,  
"Right, we think, though we could be wrong about this, that Tom got taken, now the guy said the car left here about an hour before we showed up, and left in an eastern direction" She looked at the team then Miles began speaking from where she left off,  
"By the sounds of things, it's a seventies dodge challenger, color is black, if you see this car anywhere, alert us immediately ok?" the team agreed, they left the road and made their way back up to Luke and Yuri, which conveniently spoke through the radio,  
"Guy's, that car you are looking for just past us, it looked to have three people in it, and the driver, well you are not going to believe it, but I think it was Kira" the team jolted forward and ran to the cars, it was only a couple of minutes before they reached the cars at the top of the hill,  
"Right Luke with us, Yuri with them ok, you know where the car went so you are leading this ok" as the team jumped into the cars, they both sped up, in pursuit of the car that could have Tom in it.

The car's the teams decided to drive were very high performance, Meg drove a purple Mitsubishi evolution 10, fuel injection and a V6 engine while Miles however decided to go classy and drove a blue 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle Malibu, though these cars did not fit all the team in, most of the team brought Motorcycles made by Harley Davidson.  
"Right, let's all split up, I will go with Luke, Isabella and Evan straight ahead, Motorbikes follow Alex over the bypass and Miles, go through the next town and find this fucking car" Meg briefly spoke through the radio to everyone then sped off.  
Miles watched as the Pink Mitsubishi flew past him and saw the Motorbikes turn off and go over the bypass, he however, with Yuri, decided to cruse down the Highway and take in the sights, until he spotted an opportunity to race in front of him, as he pulled into the town he got told to check out, he found himself looking into the back of a modified Chevrolet Camaro SS that looked to-be from 1969.  
"Hey buddy, wanna a race?" Miles looked up, and saw the guy was talking to him,  
"Well, I could use a break from my work, so go ahead" The guy signaled for him to turn left and follow him until they found an empty street, where they both lined up on the beginning of the street, and after a brief second or so, blasted their way down it, Miles only just pulled ahead when suddenly he saw the Black Dodge Challenger they were looking for, Miles lost concentration and lost the race but, the guy offered him a rematch after he had finished his work, Miles thought about it but had to turn it down.  
"Hey thanks for the adrenalin rush, maybe again sometime yeah?"  
"Sure thing, see ya!" Miles sped off in chase of the Dodge, as he rounded the corner he found himself behind the car, and followed it until it stopped, Though a female got out, he couldn't recognize if it was Kira or not, so he took no chances on calling the rest of the team if he was wrong.  
Miles took a drive by the Dodge, and saw some one else in the car, who noticed him, grabbed the keys and sped toward the door of the bar, she ran inside and was soon followed out by a young faced girl who Miles now knew was Kira,  
"Guy's I have found the car, Kira is driving it I'm in pursuit, meet up on the highway, catch up to me as I aint stopping" as he said those words, the Dodge made a break for it, Miles followed closely, as the dodge flew round corners and sped towards the exit, they re-entered the highway and sped down it at high speeds, as Miles dodged traffic, he sped past Meg, who followed him then he flew past the Motorbikes who followed him too, overall, two cars and a number of motorbikes were chasing one car, and this time they were not going to lose it.


	10. Horror Stories

**Horror Stories**

"Keep on that car!" Meg drove faster than she ever thought she could, weaving in and out of traffic, speeding past Miles in the process, then Miles picked up the pace and his Chevrolet Chevelle Malibu suddenly kicked into life and sped up, Meg knew what to do,  
"Motorbikes take the next exit, file round and meet round the other side, if this car tuns, at least you will have one chance at getting it to stop, Miles speed up and make this car stop or turn, I will try to figure out how the fuck we will get ahead of this thing!" Meg sped through the traffic lights and now, not only did they have to dodge traffic, they had to lose the police, who were in Dodge Vipers.  
"Shit, Miles loose the cops!" Miles spun round and took away the cops while Meg and the rest of the team finally managed to catch up with the car they were chasing. The motorbikes spun round the corner as the Dodge they were chasing took a left, they sped through the traffic and managed too slow down the car a little, as meg drifted around the corner, she noticed something, a huge truck looked as though it were heading their way, and from behind, two more blocked their path.  
"Guys, I think we have a problem" she stopped, the street was empty, the motorbikes had stopped just ahead of her, and the dodge had been spun around and was now facing them,  
"Ah Meg so glad you could make it, Tom is not here with us, that in the back seat was a decoy, oh and thank you for getting rid of Miles for us, if we had to put up with him, well to-be honest I would have shot him" at this point, Meg got a message from Miles saying 'Look up!'  
"Read it aloud Meg" Kira strode forward to hear Meg speak,  
"It says, Look up?" as Meg did she noticed a car flying overhead, and another then several more,  
"What is he doing?" as she spoke the six cars disappeared then re-appeared, but they were at the other side of the street, Meg got another message saying 'DUCK!' as she did, Miles and several other cars flew over her head and with enough space to fit a bus in between her and Kira, landed with a jolt and spun out in front of her.  
"Glad you could make it Miles" Kira strode back to the first truck, spoke something to the driver and the last thing anyone saw was black smoke coming from the rear of the trucks that had them surrounded...

"Right listen up, now we got a problem" Miles looked behind him, "the Spanish are on one side and the Germans on the other, Tom is nowhere to be found and Meg has had a mental break down"  
"But what should we do?" Yuri looked at Miles, he grabbed his gun and then something happened,  
"GET HIM!" Miles looked up and saw Tom running past their window,  
"NOW!" Miles shouted and began to fire at the Germans, half of the team joined him, while the others fought off the Spanish behind Miles,  
"Miles Duck!" Miles bent over as Meg emerged with two tomahawks, two pistols inside her belt and a couple of grenades,  
"What the fuck did you do and by the way that was impressive" Miles stood up and began firing his M16 fully automatic assault rifle, hitting each target he aimed at,  
"I will help tom just cover me ok!" Meg ran past him, dodging bullets, moving swiftly out-of-the-way of rockets and by luck, caught a crossbow bolt in her hand.  
Miles looked on in shock as Meg gained on Tom's pursuers, hitting the first in the back with a tomahawk, picking it up she launched her second one which just missed its target, she threw the first one again but it got lodged in a wall, so she pulled out her pistols, while running after Tom, she fired them at the people chasing him, taking their attention away from him, this allowed Tom some time to escape, but he decided not to take it, instead he ran towards his pursuers at full speed, ran up the first guys back, back flipped and kicked him in the back of the head, snapped the second guys neck and at the same time, Meg shot the third that was about to hit Tom with a knife.  
The last few were down in seconds and Tom ran over to Meg,  
"Well it is about time you joined us Tom, shall we Make our escape?" Tom nodded and they both went back to get Miles...

As Meg woke from her daze, she noticed that she was in a white room, a single glass window was inside it and a camera in the top corner.  
"Well it's about time you woke up" An unfamiliar voice spoke to her,  
"Where am I and where is the rest of the team?" Meg strode about the room,  
"They are fine, most of them are in the same state you are in, others are in far better conditions, and one or two are in worse" Meg confused, suddenly realized where she was,  
"I know where we are, it's the science lab we blew up when we rescued Tom"  
"Yes, you are smart aren't you, oh but you never blew this place up, I disabled the switch to blow this up, and instead the decoy behind the lab, at a safe distance, went off instead"  
"How do you explain the debris then?"  
"Well, the building was old, it was easy to blow up and it was close enough to the lab that it actually looked as if the debris came from the lab itself, though you never thought of looking back at the building to check if it had gone did you?" Meg looked at the locking system, she noticed some scratches on it, then realized that it was the same room Tom had broken out of.  
"So why keep us in different conditions?"  
"Why, oh my fair lady, some of you are more important than others, but you all cope well in different conditions, you such as, are better at keeping a cool head in the worst condition possible, this condition is just right, because you hate white, you hate being alone and you hate being isolated"  
The mysterious voice suddenly grew more masculine.  
"Just remember the marionettes are here to play, they only kill you if you get scared" an evil laugh escaped the voice as it disappeared into oblivion, and as it did, the walls suddenly turned, revealing multiple lines of wooden dolls and puppets, behind her were more of them, where ever she looked she could see the wooden puppets staring at her with their red glass eyes. Meg strode about the room, she picked up a knife that had fallen from a shelf,  
"Ha, you shouldn't really play with knifes little girl" Meg spun around and saw a single wooden puppet standing up behind her,  
"Why can you talk?" Meg walked cautiously towards it,  
"Well, what you should be asking is why can we kill" She looked around and watched as multiple dolls and puppets started to move and wiggle, climb and clamber onto the floor, pulling out knives, hammers and saws they had hidden away.  
"What do you want?" Meg began to back towards a corner,  
"We want to know, who are you?" The puppets began to walk slowly towards her, their eyes glowing and their smiles grim  
"Me I...I am Meg" she clambered on all fours trying to get away, she grabbed something, it looked to be a pistol of some sort, but the darkness confused her slightly,  
"WRONG ANSWER!" the puppets, in unison began to run at her, she closed her eyes and fired to gun...


	11. Hallucinogenic Horrors

**Hallucinogenic Horrors**

"You have to let me out!" I screamed as my horrors began forming in my mind, as the freaks of nature began cutting into my skin and tearing me apart, but then I hear a voice saying 'Wake up' over and over again, so I tried, and without effort at all I began to pass out, then suddenly I woke in cold sweats as the room began to fade away and it all turned white, I saw the lock on the door come into focus, the mirrored glass on the wall and finally the lights and everything around me began to clear up.  
"What the fuck?" I looked over at the door, and noticed it got opened from the outside, as the marks from the handle gave away that the person was leaving, not escaping.  
"How did he wake up, I thought the drugs kept him sedated and allowed us to psychologically damage him, so he would tell us everything he knows?" The voice began speaking in a quieter tone, and then five or more people came into the room three of which had needles, the other two looked to-be there for protection,  
"Tom, we would like to give you this ok, just comply and you will not have to worry" The doctor smiled a sinister grin, ran for me but, even though I only just woke up, I still managed to dodge his attack and break his hand in two places,  
"Get the son of a bitch!" the others ran for me, but with their stupidity and clumsiness, they had not realized I grew stronger because of my fears,  
"You will regret this" I jumped up and kicked the second doctor in his head, cracking his skull and killing him instantly, the third doctor was a girl but that didn't stop me, I grabbed the needle and lodged it between her eyes, sending her down to the floor in incredible pain, the other two looked at each other, looked at me, I smiled then ran for them, they both bolted out of the door, forgetting to close it again, so I did it for them,  
_Thanks for letting me out _I shut the door with a slam, and wandered through the halls, looking in each window as my teammates struggled for sanity, then I spotted Meg, she looked to-be running away from something, but what it was I did not know.  
"Meg listen to me, you have to make yourself sleep!" I tried to open the door but it never budged, so I had a look around, saw an air vent and decided that's how I should get into the room. I backed down the hall, and ran at the wall, ran up it and clambered through the vent, _The drug has enhanced my physical performance, and my state of mind yet it never gave me super strength! _I crawled through the vent until I found an opening, I saw straight into the room and saw through the glass, on the other side of it were some people one of whom was Kira, she looked to-be arguing with some doctor of some sort, so now was my chance to free my team, I crawled to the edge of the vent and smashed through the opening, landing just short of the bed which I was aiming for.  
"Meg can you hear me, if you can turn to mace where you think the voice is coming from" at that moment she spoke, but she sounded confused about something,  
"Tom? are you here with me?"  
"Yes I am, now you have to fall asleep" I looked at her as she walked around,  
"But the wooden puppets will kill me" I had to do something, so I did what I have always wanted to do to my little sis and I slapped her across the face, but with the force I did it at, I knocked her out, which was an added bonus because as soon as she woke up, she allowed me time to explain why I slapped her across the face.

"Come on we are getting out of here, I looked at the camera, then at the door, then I realized that the room I was standing in, was the same room I escaped out of all them months ago,  
"Meg follow me," I lifted her out of the room, and we both crawled through the vent shaft, and out into the hall where I began,  
"Thank you for getting me out of here Tom" I looked at her, then spoke to her in my usual tone,  
"Right we have to save the others from the same effects, though I do not know where they are in this building,  
"Thank you for rescuing her Tom" I turned around and saw Kira and several other people I couldn't recognize,  
"Let the team go" I began walking towards her,  
"Oh but don't you want to know who you are?"  
"What?" I looked at her dumbfounded, I knew I was important but I did not know that Kira knew altogether,  
"Follow me Tom, and you might as well bring Meg with you, but she will have to leave shortly as we need her for this ok?"  
"fine" I whispered to Meg,  
"Do not worry, If she tries to do something bad, I will get you all out of here ok" She smiled then departed with two doctors.  
"Where are you taking me, or do I not need to know"  
"Well since you know this place, I am taking you to the conference room" We walked and spoke little but when e got the room she was talking about, I looked slightly confused about the size of it,  
"Why is it so big?"  
"Because the lights and the holding cells are big, and if you want to know who you are, you have to know who the team is you are with"  
"But I already know the team"  
"Or so you thought my boy" Kira let out an ear-piercing scream then shouted, "FIRST UP!, Meg, or shall we use full names, this my boy is Meghan Anne Sullivan, she is no relation to you, her family fostered you when you were little to protect you from the forces out to get you. Meghan trained at M.I.6 and M.I.T, she has the I.Q of 139 which makes her the smartest in your team, she studied martial arts and became a master at jujitsu, she is the most talented but yet most aggressive in your team"  
"Ok so who is next"  
"Next up is Annabel Rosalinda Smith, married to Luke Smith, more on him later, she is the best at what she does,, she trained at M.I.5 and began her secret agency straight off the bat, she has an I.Q of 99 which makes her average for her age, she lived in the same town as you were born in, and before you lost your memory, you two actually went out, she is calm and collective but she can turn aggressive when in danger"  
I allowed her to continue without interruption,  
"Now it's Luke's turn, his full name is Lucas Maroon James Smith, former secret agent at the C.I.A, worked for M.I.T and M.I.6, he also was the main cause and solution for the stock exchange robbery in 2039, he married Annabel just a few years ago and they work for a secret agency now. Both he and Meghan were going out at one stage but, and this is funny, Meghan caught Luke with his pants around his ankles getting, well you know, off of Annabel"  
I began to laugh, I remembered the day that happened, I walked into his house and he had her over, so I sat down stairs and then meg showed up, she walked upstairs to his room and found Annabel in his room with him, and the rest is kinda blurry.  
"Jay and James are very similar so I will tell you about them both at the same time, Jacob 'Jay' Floyd and James Harvey both took classes together in their martial arts studio, they both went to the F.B.I and accidentally found jobs there, but as the work wore on, the C.I.A decided they wanted to take Jacob on as an agent, so he left and James never saw him again until Miles found them both. Annabel, Luke Jacob and James all have similar I.Q's and its difficult to say who is smarter"  
I looked down at the team, who would have ever thought I did not know even a slight bit about these people, yet I would risk everything for them.  
"Now, this one is interesting, Alexander Marco Blake, He fell in love with Meghan on a vacation in the french alps when you and her were finding the spy that had gone rogue, he never trained anywhere but picked up a few skills along the way, thanks to Meghan he could be the most dangerous man to have on a team, there really is not much to say about him, for the fact that no-one really knows a lot about him"  
"Onwards to Klaudia McKenzie, she was born in Poland but moved to the USA after the Soviet Union found out about her plans to blow up the president, they have chased her ever since and now, no-one apart from you actually knows how she became hidden so well, she and Alex got married but with her background they had to split up, and after surgery to remove her Identity, a heavy hit on her brain that got caused by a mugging left her none the wiser of her past from that day on, her I.Q along with Alex's is pretty high scoring an incredible 136 each"

I looked toward Kira and she smiled,  
"I told you that there is a lot to learn my boy"  
"Yeah I know"  
"Now these last few are interesting, Even Wright, an electrician for M.I.T who soon became director of the company, he designed the satellites you see floating in space today, he fled the country of England after killing a C.I.A agent, he became a Millionaire in the USA but decided to keep it on the down low, soon he got kidnapped, used for ransom money and lost everything, his I.Q is slightly lower than Meg's at 138"  
" Isabella and Isabel Rosalinda, twins from Romania, migrated her and found they had talent, this gave them the chance to work for both the F.B.I and the C.I.A but both wanted only one of them, so they split off from each other, swearing that they would meet up, but due to unfortunate circumstances, they never saw each other until Miles found your team passing by on the highway the other day, which brings me to our last two"  
"But what about their I.Q"  
"Well Tom, they both refused to take the test because they felt that knowing that one is smarter than the other would spoil their relationship"  
"This boy called Yuri, although you think he does not have a last name, he actually does but because he refused to tell us what it is, he just goes by the name Yuri, he was a Soviet soldier, he failed the final exam to pass into the army and went rogue, he fought in Afghanistan, the cyborg wars, Iraq, The raid of London in 2040 and now he has finally found peace with Miles, this allowed him to spy on others in the team he was suspicious about and in fact, he was right to do so"  
"Finally Miles Hardy, Your only living relative, or so you thought, now Miles had kept a secret from you Tom, and everyone in the team knew it, now are you ready?"  
I nodded my head in confirmation  
"your Mother, real sister and other brother are still alive, they live in a small Italian city, where they watch out for the other thief, Miles covered this up so he could watch over you without you worrying about him, or the others in your family, Right where was I, Oh yes, Miles trained in the US Military, M.I.5 and M.I.T and is the most qualified person on your team, he fought with Yuri in Afghanistan, The raid of London 2040 and in Iraq, but he also did a secret mission called operation Black"  
"Is that it?" I looked at her and she nodded  
"That is it Tom, everything you want or need to know about them, everything is there and now you decided what you should do" It took awhile for me to understand that the team kept secrets but I knew what I needed to do...

* * *

_Sorry about all the talking, the characters needed describing, and this was the best way to do it, Thanks for reading if you have got this far_


	12. If In Doubt

**If In Doubt...**

As I gathered my senses about what just happened, Kira looked at me, she smiled and walked away,  
"Hey get back here!" I shouted at the top of my voice to get her attention,  
"What do you want, I gave you what you needed to know"  
"Let them go!" I snarled at her and began walking towards her,  
"No, and you my friend are going back in your room!" she laughed and sent three men after me, but soon regretted it as I finished them off with ease.  
"Now let them go!" I grabbed her by the wrist, ready to snap it in two,  
"I...I can't, the corporation will literally kill me" I looked at her confused,  
"What corporation?" I stepped back and allowed her to explain,  
"Well, the kidnapping, was a kidnapping, but I was taken to a place where the leader of this corporation wanted me to do something for them, they said that if I never lured you in and captured you, they would kill me and all of my family, I told them no, then they asked again and smiled in the process as I watched my little brother die"  
"So you are not doing this because you hate us?" I caught onto what she started to say really easily,  
"Well, no I mean I like you guys and sometimes I do want to kill you but, Tom you have to help me, he will kill the rest of my family, oh and there is one more thing, he can tell you who you are, as they know you personally" Kira began to sob,  
"Where is this son of a bitch?" I looked at her so doubt full that she would actually remember.  
"They, whoever it is, are in Russia" I stood back and spoke silently to my self, then regained my thoughts, and asked Kira a favour,  
"If you let all my team mates go, and help us get this fool, we will do our best to save everyone" She nodded and we set to work.

I walked down each hall, with the master-key, letting out each of my teammates, as I walked on, several looked at me astonished that I trusted Kira,  
"Finally, this is Meg's room" I unlocked the door and saw her face, which lit up as I walked through it,  
"How did you..." she looked at Kira,  
"Wait are you helping her!"  
"God no, I have a sneaking suspicion that Kira had been forced to do this but there is not time to explain the situation so come on"  
as the fourteen of us walked through the halls and out of the building, I knew that we could be a team again.  
"Kira get on the motorbike with one of the guys, I'm in the Chevrolet Chevelle Malibu with Miles but I am driving" I shot a glance at Miles, who in turn smiled and chucked me the keys", everyone else you know what to do" as we left the lab and joined the main road, we picked up speed and headed for the airport, but our fun stopped in a flash,  
"Guys I am getting the strange sense of déjà vu" The reason being, three black pickup trucks began heading towards us, but this time, they were not after me,  
"Kira get in front, we do not want to lose you ok, Motorbikes gather around her and confuse the drivers, Everyone speed up we need to lose them" As I spoke everyone got into place, I picked up speed and Meg hung back to block the drivers way,  
"Head for the airport, no detours" I shouted at Miles to get the gun out from the hidden compartment below and start firing at the trucks when he got a clear shot, from then onwards, it became a race against time to get there, and in one piece...

"Go,Go,Go!" Miles shouted at the men to get out of the helicopter and start firing towards the enemy, I jumped out and grabbed a hold on my M16 and my L119 sniper rifle, took them out into the field, chucked miles the M16 which suddenly sprang into life as he loaded the clip and began firing while I hid in the bushes, taking out the enemy with my sniper.  
"Shit, they have a cyborg!" I ran from cover and jumped into the helicopter, while others behind me ran towards it as well, but only few made it back in time for it taking off,  
"It's one of the newer models, Its faster and more agile but yet still lacks the brains to understand that things can fly" I laughed a Miles had noticed something not everyone could figure out,  
"What?, guys there is an apparent Cruise Missile lock on so hold on!" the captain spun left, and veered right but he could not dodge the Missile, The impact of the Missile hit the back of the helicopter, and sent us into a spin, five men shot out of the cabin, I barely held on due to the harness I wore and Miles hung from the rails that were underneath the helicopter.  
"SHIT!" We smashed into the ground, Miles let go a couple of seconds early but I couldn't get that lucky, I hit the floor with a thud, and very nearly broke my legs but I moved them out-of-the-way just in time.  
"Get me out of this thing" Miles ran over to me, cut the harness and then checked on the captain,  
"Captain dead, the ones in the cabin, dead and those five that got flung out, are probably dead too" I picked myself up from the ground, and Me and Miles began our journey into the nearest village.

It took us several hours to get there but we made it, we managed to sleep until dawn but the celebration was short-lived, a boy ran into our room, saying that several cars had been spotted due east of where the village was, I walked to the balcony, and heard shouting from the street as the trucks rolled into the village, One driver spotted me, alerted his men and ran to get us, Me and Miles ran to the balcony and jumped, the floor couldn't have been more than ten feet from the ground, but the landing could have been better, as we rolled on the ground as we landed we took one of the trucks and made our escape, the drivers in the other trucks who had not joined in collecting us, began to chase us through the village,  
"Miles get on the 50cal and start shooting at the motherfucker!" Miles clambered to the back of the truck, got on to the gun and fired shots at the drivers.  
"Yeah motherfucker have a taste of this!" Miles shot his second round into some barrels which exploded, sending one truck off the cliff and the other into a house next to them, the third truck however, began gaining on us...


	13. Shoot The Bastards

**...Shoot The Bastards**

We veered left and took a sharp right, we sped up and made it to the airport, but the trucks were still on our tail,  
"Stop!" As everyone stopped, the trucks rounded the corner,  
"Pull out your guns!" I pulled out my weapon and aimed for the tires,  
"Shoot the Tires!" as I shouted the order, an onslaught of bullets flew into the air and sure enough the trucks tires burst, but at the speed he was travelling, he flipped the truck and it began to roll towards us, I stood my ground but everyone else gasped as the truck got closer, it stopped just a few feet away from me and as I walked back to the group, the truck exploded,  
"Right on towards Russia" we all walked towards the airport and within six hours we were on our way to russia...

As we flew through the streets of the village, Miles suddenly came across a dilemma,  
"We ran out of bullets!" I looked at him with disgust,  
"Throw the fucking grenades!" I chucked one up towards him, he caught it and launched it behind him, it soon blew up and with it, the truck did too.  
"Oh thank fuck for that!" I slowed to a halt and gave Miles a hug,  
"Well done buddy!" Miles smiled as he watched me jump up and down,  
"Well now what?"  
"Well let's take a walk out of here yeah, let's get back to base" we walked back to base, It had been a productive day but there were more journeys ahead of us.

As I began to relax in my comfy first class seat on the airplane, I noticed that the others were all asleep, apart from Yuri,  
"Hey Yuri" Yuri looked over at me,  
"Hey Tom, what do you want bro?"  
Let's teach Miles a lesson for all the times he fucked with us while we were asleep" My smile grew bigger as Yuri nodded his head, I grabbed down the makeup box Meg had in her overhead compartment, I pulled out some lipstick, and Yuri pulled out some maschera, we began our art work on Miles' face.  
As each member woke, they laughed as Miles decided to take a walk through the plane section we had to ourselves, I looked up at him and said,  
"Love the new look"  
"What are you..." Miles caught a glance in the window of his reflection, turned back to my and replied,  
"You cheeky ass son of a bitch!" I bolted out of the chair as Miles swung for me, Yuri grabbed him and I got Miles in the ribs a couple of times, Then they turned on each other, hitting each other, messing around and just over all excitement took over them as they both grabbed me and hit me a couple of times each.  
"Guys ok, Enough lets just settle down ok" I got back into my chair, but with ill timing.

"Hey get up!" We all heard shouting from the front of the plane, we were in the back as this company worked the opposite way round, they has first class in the back, second and third in the front.  
"Wait here" I signaled for the team to wait while I went to see what was going on,  
"Fucking get out of the seat Bitch!" The person speaking looked to-be wearing a ski mask, and wore black and white clothing, he spoke to a blond chick who suddenly disappeared into the bathroom with him,  
"Guys I think we are getting hijacked!" I signalled for the team to get their guns, as we were part of a bigger and more secret organization then even the F.B.I or the C.I.A, we got to carry weapons, the plane we were on had reinforced bulletproof windows, and doors, and re-named named, 'The Tank' as it had so much armor on it, you wouldn't be able to dent it with a Tank shot.  
"Get into the Pilot room, open up the hatch and get the thing we came for, If I am right, He is on this plane!"

"Who are they talking about?" I looked around for an entry into the luggage bay, there were ladders for maintenance, which served well for us,  
"Miles and I will go down first, the rest of you, follow on ok" as we made our way down the shaft and into the Luggage bay, the space became huge, below us, there seemed to-be a presidential suit, and inside, by the looks of things, the president himself.  
"Halt who are you" I pulled out my badge and the guy just looked astonished,  
"Sorry sir, just precautions, Mr president, allow me to introduce Mr Hardy and co" The guard allowed us entry to see the president,  
"Well, what do you want then?" I looked about and found a chair,  
"Mr. President the plane we are on is being Hijacked, we need your men to help us gain control over the intruders and make this flight safe again"  
"Shit, I knew it would happen, security is fucking useless!" The president signaled for us to go, but his last words were,  
"Tom, If you can, get my daughter, you now have official control over my men" I walked out and spoke to the guards, who heard what the president said, and relayed the message to the others, I signalled them to follow me through the plane and back under to get the Presidents daughter back.

"Right split up, Miles you take the twins, Evan, Klaudia, Alex and james, and take seven guards with you, I will take, Jay, Meg, Annabel, Yuri, Luke and Kira, along with six guards ok"  
"Ok" Miles began his way through first with his team, and behind him, my team followed on behind them, as we made our way through the plane, we noticed several C.I.A agent and several F.B.I agents, who decided to join us in our quest.  
RIght when we get down there, Miles you take the left with your team, I will take the right with my team, as we got down there, the luggage bay spread out into a wider area, there were crates of stuff I had never seen, and things that usually you need a chopper to lift, I took the right and suddenly both teams came under fire, I spotted a girl in the back of the space we were in, it was the same girl I spotted being taken,  
"Guys I think we have found her!" I dodged my way through the firing squad and rolled to cover, the Hijackers bullets soon ran out but so did ours, It became a hand to hand combat with the fiends, the first grabbed my by the neck but while I had my feet on the ground, I launched on of my legs in between his and then broke his arm, the second tried to hit me over the head with a wrench but to no avail, one of the F.B.I agents found he had one bullet left and shot him between the eyes, and with that the other team joined our quest, they had finished off the last of the Hijackers on the other side of the luggage bay, they pointed the guns at the three remaining Hijackers, one of which decided to grab the girl and use her as a hostage, the other two tried grabbing me but I broke the first ones arm in two places and flung him to the floor, and the second I beat senseless with his own fist.  
"Come on there is nowhere to go, hand her back over!"  
"NO, I have one bullet left and..." the third never got to finish his sentence, as one person from the other group shot three bullets towards him, I grabbed the girl, and he fell to the floor with three shots to the head.

"Let's get you back to your father" I helped her up, and she looked at me,  
"How old are you?" Her voice sounded like an angel,  
"Me I am about eighteen, what about you?"  
"I'm the same age" I walked her back to the guards, who took her back to the president.  
"Well did you get her number?" I looked at Miles, he pushed me forwards, and the girl turned around,  
"Here is a little something for helping me" she gave me a kiss on the cheek and her number,  
"Call me sometime yeah?" I just smiled and then Yuri and Miles set about laughing, making fun out of me for the rest of the trip but it was worth it, and once we got into Russia, the joke would disappear as we had a job to do.


	14. Fortunate Soul

**Fortunate Soul**

"Well, I agree with Tom, It is a little cold out here" Miles never usually agreed with me on things but, since we got off of the plane, it seemed to get colder,  
"RIght, take a left up on this road and we shall walk from here" Meg took the left I pointed out to her, and as we rounded the corner, something strange occurred,  
"What the fuck" Ahead of us were several black cars, painted with the same symbol on my arm,  
"How the fuck did they find us?" I looked over at Kira,  
"I don't know, I don't work for them" I got out of the car and suddenly the three black cars started moving, they backed up and drove away.  
"Well that was odd?" I picked up my gun from the floor, as I dropped it when I got out of the car, Meg and the rest of the crew joined us, and we walked onwards to the palace.  
"So, what now then, our feet are turning into ice cubes and your plan is to walk instead of drive?" I looked over to Yuri,  
"Explain to him why we are walking" Yuri smiled,  
"Well, Tom has decided we are walking because it is better for us this way, and if we stay in a good group we will reach the palace by noon today, this also allows us to keep a low profile as the people who are after us, do not know what we wear, they only know what car we drive, and to answer the next question, we carry the branches at a forty-five degree angle pointing down to cover our tracks we are leaving on the floor" I laughed as Luke began to get confused, Miles looked at Yuri and said,  
"Why don't you talk that much when I ask you something" Yuri ignored him and continued walking onwards.

"Guy's I think we might be heading in to a trap" I looked over at Evan,  
"Why would you say that?"  
"Because I think were getting followed" Evan, usually the one not to-be right, actually was this time, we are getting followed by a group of thugs by the looks of things,  
"Guy's keep a cool head ok" I put down my backpack and pulled out my gun,  
"What do you want" I walked up the leader of the pack, who smiled and shoved me over,  
"I want everything you have, starting with that girl" The thug pointed to Meg,  
"She is about right, I think she might enjoy it to-be honest with you"  
"bro if you touch her I will..." He smiled  
"you will what, run home and tell your mom?" I laughed, raised my hand and said,  
"No I will do this" I signalled for the team to display their weapons, the Thug shook his head,  
"Well, looks like it will be a fair fight then" I looked around and thirty or more people came out from behind the banks that surrounded us,  
"I think you will find, that these people, will rip you to shreds" I got closer to him,  
"I would think not, I took out two hundred men on my own, with a sniper rifle, in the cyborg wars, I think you better watch yourself kid, before you get hurt" I turned around and began to walk back to my team,  
"Bull shit, you probably couldn't take us on your own" I strode back to him, Making myself clear this time,  
"You would find that I would rip you to shreds on my own, you better have more men than this if you want to beat me!" I looked at his face, he grinned and spoke softly into my ear,  
"Gladly boy, I have thousands!" he raised his arms, and more people, inside the buildings, appeared with guns, knives and any other weapon we saw there,  
"Get them down here and I will show you how to handle yourself!"

Instantly thousands of men began pouring out of the buildings we faced, they lined up against the perimeter and surrounded us, I took a look around, and found that there were several hiding spots I could use to my advantage,  
"One moment then" I ran back to the group, told them to stand clear as I had challenged him to this, and if anyone got to get hurt, it better be me. I picked up Meg's pistols, black powder guns, and my pistols, semi-automatic 21st century guns.  
"Let the rest of my team get to a safe distance, if any of them get hurt, I get to kill you" He nodded, signalled to his men that the target was me, and not the team.  
"If any of his team get hurt, you will get shot on sight by my men!" he signalled for the first team to attack me, I grabbed my pistols and began firing towards them in all directions, I ran to the first man who came close enough to my, snapped his arm back and broke it, I grabbed him and used him as a shield for my safety, I shot the next thirteen men in the legs and head, killing them, the next wave began. I grabbed the black powder guns which got loaded with a buckshot for pistols, and shot the next wave down in seconds, I grabbed some old coin piles I had in my pocket, shoved them into the guns and fired them at the targets, the next two waves came at once, then he signalled for all of his men to take me down, so I grabbed my machine gun which I had hidden in my backpack, and started to fire towards them, hundreds of men began to fire towards me, I ran from them, hiding behind some metal doors of a blown up cage.  
"SHOOT THEM ALL!" he shouted at his men to kill my team, so I signalled for them to start firing towards them, Miles ran to me,  
"This is like the Cyborg wars all over again!"  
"Yeah, let's use that plan from then ok" He nodded and spoke to each member individually, who took out their pistols and began firing, If we were going to show this nut a lesson, we had to fake a shortage on ammo.  
"Fire at will!" I launched a couple of grenades over the edge of my cover place, the men began to back away,  
"Fuck the plan, let's do this my way, Meg get to a higher place, you and I will sniper, Luke, Annabel, Yuri and Evan, fire with the M-16's and M4-A1, Jay, James, Alex and Kira, get on the fully auto guns you have and begin firing from the left, Luke and you guys, fire from the right, Isabella, Isabel and Kira get to a high vantage point and scout ok" I ran from my place, grabbed my sniper and ran for cover with Meg, I began firing towards the thousands of people, and within a couple of hours, they had all gone, so I picked up my pistol and shouted,  
"Stand Down!" I walked through the desolate land and found a few survivors, I shot them on site.

I ran up to the boy, knowing he would try to escape and caught him by the neck as he ran past me,  
"And what do you think you are doing?" I pulled off his mask, and instantly I knew he could easily have been about my age. I smiled and lifted him up on-to his feet,  
"You...You killed them all, all my men, all my friends, who the fuck are you" I spoke softly into his ear,  
"I am Tom Hardy" as I spoke my name, he froze, and looked up at me,  
"Fuck, If I had known who you were, I would have told my gang to back away and let you through, I thought you would be intimidated by the fact I had so many members with me today"  
"I think you will find that everything I said to you, was true, and now you are living proof" I grabbed him by the neck, pulled out his arm, fired my gun into the air, and burnt him with the muzzle of the gun,  
"This is to show you were discriminated by me, your family shall be ashamed of you and when you find peace, I will be there to finish my job" I grinned at him,  
"The men you killed just now, they were eighteen, maybe nineteen, and you shot them without mercy"  
"And a fire fight in Russia, always goes unnoticed?" I looked at him closely,  
"Yeah, only in this town though, because I did rule over it, I created a gang so strong, that even the police couldn't stop me"  
"But I did and this time, I will let you go, but if I even see you or hear your name in any way shape or form, I will kill you" I dropped him and watched him run away as fast as he could, then I shot a bullet at him, but purposely missed, it gave him a warning that I meant what I said. I walked over to the team, spoke to them a little and then we began our seven hour walk to the palace, where, we would help Kira and her family...


	15. Fit For A King

**Fit For A King**

As we walked through the snowy trail of Russia, we began to recap on our journey so far, we had been through New york, been exposed to drugs and all sorts of other things, and with the things I had learnt about my team along the way, helped my to understand what I really was, I was lucky to-be alive.  
"Right looks like this is the Palace", I turned to the team, saw the faces of the people who I trusted, but it all faded away as I spotted something in the distance, It looked to-be a Russian Sniper,  
"Get Down!" I jumped above everyone and dived to the ground as did everyone else apart from Yuri, he dodged the bullet, grabbed his pistol and shot at the Sniper.  
I took a look through the binoculars I had, and without a doubt he got the sniper in one shot from 100 feet away.  
"That is impressive, where did you learn that?"  
"I have always been able to shoot on target, I never get the chance to show off my skills at precision shooting though" I grabbed my Backpack and we all made our way up the hill...

"Come on get a move on we aint got all day!" I looked up as Yuri and Miles found a spot to rest,  
"Thank god we aint facing them cyborgs again" I soon regretted saying that sentence as one of the Men shouted the dreaded word, I dove for cover as six new space Cyborgs came into view,  
"Get down and stay hidden, we can't fight them!" I hid with Miles behind a truck, and waited until the group of six had gone past us.  
"Thank god for that" as we rested for an hour or so, the day began turning into night, which was the perfect time for us to complete our mission, we had to find the enemy camp, expose it using a flare, and infiltrate it without being noticed, saying these things was easy, but ding them, they were solid, harder than anyone thought possible.  
"Right, are you guys ready?, silence weapons only, go, go, go" I stood up and ran forward, Miles at my Side, and Yuri running behind my, we reached the gate in to time at all,  
"Right when we are in, only shoot guards if they are in the line of sight and you have a clear shot ok?"  
"Ok" Everyone lined up behind Yuri, as he opened the gates wide enough for us to sneak inside and try get the thing we were looking for.  
"Let's split up, Yuri take two of these men with you, and go around the back and search the left side of the compound, Miles take two men with you and search the centre of the compound, I will search the Right side of the compound, with these two men, Right let's go!" As everyone set off to work, bullets began firing, as three unlucky guards were in the way of Miles and Yuri.  
"Guy's check this building, let's see if we can find her, and get her out alive" I walked on through the compound, as carefully as I could, shooting down three Guards as I went along, I looked through the glass window of an operating tower and spotted what we came for.  
"Looks like we are leaving with her this time round"  
"Looks like you are being my hostage!" I spun around to find I had become face to face with the leader of this army, before I could say anything, everything went black...

When I woke, I couldn't move, then I noticed the ropes behind my back,  
"What the fuck?" I grabbed my pen knife and started cutting the ropes. Suddenly a voice came from within the darkness of the shadows in the corner,  
"Hey, are you here to get me out of here?" I nodded at the girl, thinking back to when I had to rescue Meg from the rebels,  
"slide me over that piece of glass, it might be able to cut these ropes" the girl slid over the glass, I kicked it behind me, caught it with my hand and began cutting at the ropes that held me to the metal pole inside the room they had put us both inside,  
"Right let's get you out ok" I slid over to her, untied her and followed her though the compound, she knew her way through pretty well, and now was the time to get the team together.  
"Guys meet at the main gate, I found her" I waited with the girl until the rest of the team had shown up,  
"I would like you to meet, Yuri,Miles and I am Tom, these are my officers who will help you get back to safety and I will help them by making sure they are not killed" the girl looked up at me and spoke softly into my ear,  
"Where will you take me, I am an orphan"  
"What is your name?"  
"My name is Annabel" I looked at her and spoke again to the team,  
"Well team looks like we have a war orphan here, lets take her in and keep her safe" and with those last words, we set off to the base where, I wrote down the ordeal she had been through, signed the adoption papers and from then on she would get called Annabel Hardy, Daughter of Tom Hardy, Sargent Tom Hardy of the west point flank.

I looked over at Annabel, she smiled and looked back at me, I could not have been happier that she married one of my friends, Luke and Annabel were the same age, 19, got introduced to each other when I found luke in a holding cell,  
"Dad, Thank you" Annabel whispered into my ear so no-one else knew what she said, only Miles and Yuri knew she was my adopted daughter, only them two knew she was a war orphan, the others, kept on believing she was just a friend of mine, and believed that her mum died when she was young, and her dad lives in Oklahoma.  
I found this out when she told me, this came as a shock at first but Miles and Yuri backed her story up, they created the false identity of the story everyone knew, but Kira never told me because she never knew herself, and she never found out either. I was pleased to-be her adopted dad, and I am only five years older than her, she could not have been more happy to know that there was someone looking out for her.

* * *

_Sorry for the short chapter, I did not know what to put but, the next few chapters are going to be longer, so keep reading!_


	16. KIA

**K.I.A**

"right after we have finished here in Russia, I've just got word of something that could help us in our quest to help Tom remember who he is" Meg looked around to see if I was nearby,  
"We will have to go to New York, but there is a problem" Luke looked at her concerned by her facial expressions,  
"There is one problem, the government in New York sent out an agency to apprehend Tom, for robbery of diamonds belonging to the president's teen daughter"  
"So basically we are walking into a prison sentence" Luke looked at me, I waved and spoke with Annabel to ease her concern over why Luke spoke with Meg so often, she knew their past but thought they were still seeing each other,  
"Meg why do we have to go to New York?"  
"Because Tom left something behind on his last job, before he got kidnapped by us and before he lost his memory, this will help him!" Meg rose her voice a little too loud, and I heard the last part of her sentence,  
"Whats going to help me?"  
"Never mind Tom, we just need to figure out how we are gonna..." Meg looked at Luke and slapped him, he took this as a sign to shut up.  
"Shut it you, Tom look there are things we need to know and you don't, this is for your safety so we do not hurt you in any way, and this is to make sure, your memories come back in the same order, not mixed up or you could suffer permanent damage"

After about an hour, we all got our things together and continued on our way to the place where Kira said the prince would be, I looked around but cloud blurred my view below, and up ahead the night sky began to creep in on us.  
"Guys, I think someone is following us" Annabel looked at me, I faced her, I always trusted her instinct, for it never failed and she was always correct about a certain event.  
"Guys, I trust her, Luke scout ahead of us, I shall fall back a little and keep watch for a while" as we split into our positions, I noticed some extra set of footprints, they were going the same way as ours but spaced out, like someone had run.  
"Guys Stop!" I shouted ahead to Luke,  
"Look at the ground!, Notice the footprints, tell me when they stop" It took a while for Luke to reply but he made his way down to me which meant something bad may happen,  
"They stopped where I stood, I think Annabel is right, someone is following us" I spoke quietly to Luke for a while, then in a flurry I told he told the rest of the team what I said to him,  
"Tom say's to arm ourselves as we are being followed" Luke ran back to me,  
"Why couldn't you tell them yourself?" I motioned to my neck, tilted a hand and flashed the blade that touched my skin,  
" SHIT!" Luke ran back on himself spoke to the team and set up a defence perimeter, but by this time it was too late, the people who were following us, already begun an attack, I grabbed the blade from my throat, twisted the hand it was held in and broke it, the person screamed, then I realised I made a mistake, for it appeared to-be a girl.  
"Run for it" I picked up my gun and fired into the darkness, I knew the member well, but now wasn't a good time for a fight.  
"Who are they?" Alex looked back at me,  
"The russian equivalent to ninjas" Alex dodged arrows that flew at us, I ran past several of the team members, caught up with Luke and told him to hold my backpack, I pulled out a bow and arrow from it then stopped, Luke spun around and motioned for me to follow,  
"No, I will stay and fight" I motioned towards him to keep Annabel safe, then ran back down the hill-side, as I ran, the Ninjas followed, as their target was me, I knew I had to lead them somewhere,  
"I shall Kill you for hurting her!" I heard a voice in the distance as I gained speed, then I realised that if I didn't jump, I would fall and tumble, so I did, I jumped up into the air, and flew towards the ground, picking up speed as I fell.  
I spun around to see that the Ninjas, were doing the same thing, I faced the ground once more,  
_Time to deploy the glider I think, _I grabbed the belt on my waist, pulled on the buckle then began to float, as two micro-wings unfolded on my back and acted like gliders, I flew low to the ground as it began to even out, the snow beneath me sprayed upwards as the force of the wind below the wings pushed down on it.  
"come get me Ninjas!" they landed with a thud on the ground and began running, I continued flying through the snow, looked up and realised that a building could be the next thing I hit, I tilted upwards with my body, and flew ten feet into the air, spun around a couple of times but as I lost momentum I began to fall back down again, I flipped over, flew down to the ground, slowly adjusted my angle and headed for the ninjas, and as I did I pulled out my bow, and held it in front of me, hitting several with it and I shot the only arrow I had, it whizzed through the air, but never made the kill, as one of the Ninjas snatched it out of the air, grabbed one of my wings and slammed me into the ground, I got up, folded the wings and pulled out my gun.

"You think you are so good, I admit the flying looked awesome but, after a while, things need to come back to earth" I walked up to the Ninja who politely bowed in my presence, so I bowed back at him,  
"What is your name?" He looked at me with his mask upon his face,  
"Chizuka, is my Ninja name, my real name is the source of my power, I hope you understand"  
"I do, My name is..."  
"We know who you are Tom, but you were not our intended target, the target we are after is the one you call Annabel"  
"Hey you touch her and I swear to god Ill rip you to shreds to shreds Chizuka!" He smiled and sent five of his fellow Ninjas up to get her.  
"You move and she dies, but then again, you could save her if you co-operate" he came closer to me,  
"You hurt my sister, the one who held the blade, you broke her hand, now she has to live with the fact she can no longer be a complete ninja, you will pay for what you have done to her, if you take what we give you and survive the aftermath, Annabel will live, if you take what we give you and then throw it back at us, she will suffer the same fate as you will"  
"Give it to me" I shot a glance around, he had twelve men, several girls and a warrior with him, _If I could get the warrior to kill himself, then it would be easier, but it would be impossible to do that so I will have to settle for plan B, _I bent down to pick up the item he threw at me, and at the same time, grabbed a handful of snow, I went to go put the item and snow into my mouth, then faked a sneeze, chucked the snow in his face then ran for the Warrior, I took his sword from him, sliced open his back then shot three Ninjas that were chasing me, I hid behind his dead body as Arrows flew at me, I let off several shots towards Chizuka but only one made contact, it ripped through his skin and lodged itself in his arm, I shot at the other Ninjas then as I flung the dead Warrior to the ground, I began to shoot some more, I took out the rest of his group and then pointed the gun at his forehead,  
"Mother fucker, got any last words before I blow your head sky-high?" He looked at me and spoke gently,  
"She died well" I shot him point-blank, then ran up the hill, found where Luke had hidden everyone but when I got there, the group had one less person.

"What the fuck happened" I grabbed Luke,  
"They came from everywhere, one got Annabel, and a second scratched my leg, Annabel is..." I shoved Luke aside, pushed my way through the group and knelt next to Annabel, I began to scream as I knew she had no pulse, Alex, Even, Luke and Miles began to pull me back so Meg and Isabella could carry the body away, I punched Miles in the face, and began a violent rampage through the group, it took several of them to pin me down and keep me there, The one thing I loved, I had lost because of something I had done.


	17. Show No Mercy

**Show No Mercy**

I woke the next morning to find that I had several bruises on my face, they were from where I fought with Miles the night before, Annabel dying hit me hard, I rescued her from a war, she joined me in the army when she turned 16 and when I resigned because I couldn't cope anymore with all the bloodshed, she couldn't take it. So we went to Canada, then began a new life, but because I was such an important person, the bounty gangs had put upon my head got too much and constantly we had to hide from them, they wanted us dead, or close to death so they could get money, or they wanted me to do a job for them, some of them I helped because they were the good guys, but others I turned a blind eye to. I couldn't understand why the Ninjas wanted her dead, but now that she was, the only thing I wanted to do, was fulfil her request, she said to me a few years ago " if I were to ever die under circumstances that hype cause dad, promise me this, kill the bastards and let your rage run free, but do so when in a battle with evil, as you shall not be my dad if you are evil" I told her that she would not die under my guidance. I failed her, but I won't regret what I am about to do.

"Tom, where are you going?" Luke, Miles,Evan and the rest of the team saw the distress I was in the night before, and they got worried about if I was about to do something stupid,  
"I'm going for a walk" I faced them, gun in hand and a dead look in my eye,  
"Fine but one of us will come with you"  
"I don't want you too, and if you do, I swear to god I won't think twice about blowing your head off" I walked through the blockade they had made with their bodies, I spoke with meg and she followed me,  
"Tom do you really want to do this, let your anger out on the guy who forced Kira to kidnap you?" I glanced at her,  
"No, I want to destroy the son of a bitch who sent the Ninjas after my daughter"...

Nothing was going to plan, I had several missions to complete and yet we were still in the middle of nowhere, Luke had taken a wrong turning, the helicopter had gone off to refuel and the god damn escorts were getting tired,  
"Yuri, Miles, Luke, Jay, Evan, Alex and James, yep you are definitely all here on the list, but Tom, you're not, but because your such a good friend, I shall let you in" I smiled at the border security guy, we knew each other from a war we fought in, I saved his and his brother's life, and after that we would exchange gifts and he would agree to let me into the country without question, but it all depended on where he was at the time.  
"I like how you always get along with others Tom" Annabel looked at me, she smiled and I laughed as Luke hit his head on the steering wheel when he sneezed.  
"God damn in, that's the third time I have done that today" We all laughed at Luke's pain,  
"Well shouldn't have violent sneezes should you" Meg giggles,  
"No If I wasn't sat so close to the wheel I wouldn't , but if someone else chose to drive, I wouldn't be scrunched up like a piece of paper would I" He shot a glance at me  
"Hey, you said you wanted to drive sometime, so I let you, just unfortunate that I broke the latch on the seat while I pulled it up for you" I laughed some more as Luke began to scowl at me.

"Meg look, It looks like someone came here before us" I showed her where I was pointing, she spotted the place and took this as a sign to get ready for a gun fight,  
"Guys, suit up, these gangs around here are lethal, I do not want to bring back a dead body" I grabbed my pistol, then placed it on my lap as we emerged from the dusty plains we had come from,  
"Take a look around, when we stop, check the shadows, no one can be left, we are lost and no-one can help us, we are on our own ok" as we stepped out of the car, I stood on a glass bottle, smashed it with my foot and walked away, I looked at the ground, it looked to-be covered in them but they were not empty,  
"Tom, what did you do?" I looked over at where the remains of the bottle I had smashed were, gas flowed out of it,  
"Run! Do it now and don't smash the bottles!" I began to sprint, dodging the bottles and making sure I never smashed another,  
"Tom, where are we going?" I glanced around for ideas,  
"Over here, looks like its safe" I took a left and ducked down an alleyway.  
"Right here might be good"  
"What are the bottles then?" I waited a few seconds, then a loud explosion sounded,  
"that's what the bottles are, they are gas bombs, we used them in the cyborg war"  
"Yeah, could see the blast from a mile away" Luke realized that if it could be seen from a mile away, then the border patrol would have seen it.  
"Tom, they're scattered all over the place, each on produces a large explosion, and we are here in the middle of it?"  
"Yeah I was thinking the same thing Luke, we need to grab a few, and make them useful for us, these things are old but deadly, so they are worth a bit of cash" Evan grinned as he began to grab bottles from the floor,  
"Evan!, put them down now!, they are worthless, deadly and can kill you in a heartbeat, you even smell the fumes that come out of that and it's already too late, the gas inside it reacts with the air, then destroys everything in its radius, which is about ten feet"  
"But that means the others around that bottle that exploded will also..."  
"RUN!" I heard several more explosions, I sprinted as fast as I could with the team following me, we ran for half an hour, got to the edge of the city then carried on running, we got thirty feet away from the outskirts of the city then turned around and watched as everything blew up around the city.  
"Shit man, that's just unlucky, no-one injured but everyone dead?" I looked at Evan, he held a piece of paper in his hand, it read,

_Dear the person who has picked up this piece of paper,  
__The city is scattered with dead bodies, no one is hurt but they all died because of something, when I came here bottles scattered the streets, I walked over them as I found that one had exploded under a car, they are filled with gas, but it is not poisonous,  
__The people of this city are decaying, I survive on the outskirts, if you find I am in, I am probably dead, If you find that I am out, I am definitely dead but if you find that I am nowhere to be seen, then I am alive, please come get me,_

_The Ninja's were here too, they tried to kill me, but failed in their attempt as they were killed by a light, laser thing, do not be fooled though, if you are caught inside the city by the 'guards' they will chase you and try to kill you, the city itself is indestructible.  
_

_Deepest__ sympathy- Cyro_

__"Who the hell is Cyro" The team turned to look at me, I walked forward a few paces, then back again, read the letter to myself again, after ten minutes I looked over at the city, then back at the road, then at the city again.  
"Let's find these guards shall we?" I ran forward followed by my team, this could be the last fight we would have...


End file.
